Equestrian Colors : Lilac Mare
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Il s'agit seulement de Clint et de ses ragots habituels. M'enfin celui-là est assez surprenant tout de même !


Heyyyy ! C'est re-moi pour un EC que j'voulais faire depuis dix mille ans … j'vous jure je l'ai commencé l'année dernière …

Bref, l'originalité se trouve dans la forme uniquement en dialogues. Vraiment que en dialogues xD donc faut bien suivre qui parle xD allez, j'vous retrouve en bas :3

* * *

 **Equestrian Colors – 11**

 **Lilac Mare.**

« Nous étions dans la mouise. Et quand je dis mouise, croyez-moi, c'est sérieux. Les sbires de La Main nous avaient submergés, ces saletés de ninjas.

Mon arc était cassé, j'étais donc à la limite de la dépression, -enfoiré de ninjas- et j'venais de poignarder un mec avec une flèche -au passage : putain j'adore faire ça- enfin sauf que j'avais pas fait gaffe, c'était une flèche explosive … ouais, mauvaise idée.

Un ennemi avait cassé le poignet de Natasha… »

« Foulé Clint, foulé ! »

« Ouais ouais, fais pas ton orgueilleuse, t'étais dans un sale état. Et c'est moi qui leur raconte ! Bon bref, un ennemi lui avait "foulé" le poignet, et donc elle était en train de lui casser la gueule avec son autre bras en représailles, vous voyez, le classique. »

« Tu racontes mal… »

« Je suis insensible à la critique !… Et arrête de m'interrompre ça aide pas à la structuration de mon récit, t'es chiante aussi ! Aïeuh ! Hey !… Bon… j'en étais où ? »

« Elle cassait du méchant. »

« Ah oui ! Merci Logan ! Et donc elle cassait la gueule d'un ninja. Pas loin y'avait Bucky qui pouvait plus bouger parce que The Hood l'avait coincé avec un aimant géant, et un autre ninja essayait de l'étrangler en même temps. Steve tentait d'aller l'aider, mais il était trop occupé à essayer d'éviter son propre bouclier qu'il s'était fait piqué par un genin, et à le récupérer par la même occasion. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas vu Hulk qu'on avait laissé dehors pour pas que tout le truc nous tombe sur la gueule comme la dernière fois, j'entendais Sam dans l'oreillette qui se frittait avec Unicorn… »

« Quand je pense que ce type porte un nom pareil ça me tue. »

« Roooh Caroll te mets pas à m'interrompre aussi merde ! »

« Continues au lieu de râler, faux-con. »

« J'en étais où ? Ah oui Unicorn. Donc vu ce que j'entendais, ça devait pas être beau à voir. Putains de ninjas. Quant à Iron Prétentieux il couvrait les fesses de Falcon dehors, parce qu'en plus Thor était pas là, soi-disant qu'il avait des obligations à Asgard. Bref, j'vous l'ai dit, on était bien dans la merde quoi.

Puis là, à force de forcer, Barnes a réussi à se libérer et il a attrapé celui qui essayait de l'étrangler et il l'a fracassé contre l'aimant, j'te jure c'était violent. Sauf que le type il s'est réceptionné et il a sauté sur Natasha. J'ai bien essayé de l'avertir mais elle a pas été assez rapide, alors j'suis allé à son secours, elle saignait du nez quand même et… quoi ?… »

« Par "avertir" tu veux dire crier comme une fillette ? »

« J'entends encore son cri strident hahaha ! »

« Ta gueule Buck !… Après ça on a entendu un drôle de bruit… »

« Tu veux dire ton cri ? Hahaha regarde la tronche qu'il fait haha ! »

« … Un bruit genre un réacteur d'avion en train de s'écraser, et Tony a traversé le toit et s'est écrasé pile sur le mec avec le bouclier de Cap. C'était dégueu, il était tout cassé le type. »

« Eww, épargne-nous les détails ! »

« En tout cas c'était vachement utile. Sauf que quand il a vu ça, l'autre chef il a appelé des renforts, et ils ont commencé à débouler de partout c'était horrible, on croyait vraiment que c'était la fin quoi. Et puis là, y'a Spiderman qui descend par le trou du toit qu'a fait Tony, et qui commence à défoncer du ninja pour nous aider, c'était impressionnant et tout. Pis y'a aussi Deadpool qui se jette du toit, ça aussi c'était dég', mais bon, c'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait ce con. Bref et donc on reprend peu à peu le dessus, on fait une bonne équipe, ils fonctionnent bien tous les deux tout ça, sauf que y'a Gorgon qui arrive, donc là déjà on est encore un peu plus dans la merde. On se bat bien, mais on est super fatigués, ils sont six fois plus nombreux, Spidey fait un un contre un avec The Hood, Tony a cassé un des propulseurs de son armure et nous on a plus de munitions, la dèche quoi. »

« Bon et il s'est passé quoi alors ?! »

« Z'avez vraiment aucune patience les gars. »

« C'est toi qui n'as aucun talent narratif Barton. »

« Gna gna… Et ben ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que The Hood a fini par blesser Spiderman, et il a déchiré son masque ! »

« Han ! Merde le pauvre ! Vous avez vu son visage ? Vous savez qui c'est alors ?! »

« Ouaip !… »

…

« Et donc ? Tu craches le morceau ou on te fait boire jusqu'à ce que tu nous dises jusqu'à quel âge t'as pissé au lit Clint ? »

« Rooh ça va, pas la peine de menacer j'vais vous le dire !… C'est Peter. »

…

« Peter ?… Le fils de Tony et Cap ? »

« Ouais ouais. »

« Ouh le choc. »

« Ouais, ça fait deux jours et ils sont encore en train de lui parler. »

« En même temps tels pères tels fils non ? »

« Ouais, mais ça fait dix ans qu'ils lui disent que c'est une vie dangereuse, qu'ils veulent pas pour lui, bla bla, vous savez quoi, tout leur discours habituel sur l… »

« Mais euh… les gars… »

« Quoi Logan ? »

« … Spiderman il sort pas avec Deadpool ? »

…

« Oh putain… pauvre gosse. »

« Il va se faire défoncer quand ils vont se souvenir de ce détail. »

« Ben au moins il fait tous ses coming out en même temps le gamin. »

« C'te famille est magique quand même, y'a pas à dire ! »

« Bon allez Clint, tu nous payes une tournée générale pour ton ragot pourri là ! »

« Quoi ? Mais il était super mon ragot arrête ! Espèce de mutant alcoolique ! »


End file.
